Halloween With a Mix of Reality
by Bethmum1
Summary: Amy was just an ordinary girl. Until her ex-boyfriend turned her life upsidown. Now having met the Loonatics, and Rev, will her life change for the better? And will she find out what true love is? Bad summary.


Paste your document here...

I don not own Loonatics Unleashed. Amy, and any other people who aren't in the loonatics series are my OC's. RevxOc

Introduction

In the year 2772, a meteor struck the city-planet of Acmetropolis. Knocking it off its axis. This cosmic event releases super natural forces unleashing a new kind of hero; The Loonatics!

Prologue

Amy's PoV

I thought I was happy. I thought I was safe, safe in his arms. But he betrayed me in more than one way, but I don't want to talk about it. I thought I had finally found the one that accepts me for me. Sadly I was wrong.

Pain surged through my body. My head burnt, my heart ached. I was not sure if my heart ached from the venom, the break-up, or both. I fell to the ground, jumping like someone was defibrillating me non-stop.

"What have you done?" shouted a female voice. It sounded like my best friend Sarah.

"Letting us be together, forever." said my boyfriend, Michael. Now my ex-boyfriend. It turned out, he was a vampire! I knew I never believed in that kind of stuff, I do now though.

I can not believe he bit me. He bit me! You'd think he would of showed his girlfriend some respect instead of biting them to be with another girl. Who is not to mention, your best friend. Wow. I am thinking all of this while my body is in immense pain. I need to get myself some better friends and boyfriend

"I won't let you ruin her like you did to me." she shouted to Michael, running to me, using her new super speed, and grabbed my bitten arm.

"No! What are you doing?!" he shouted back.

"Buying her some time." she replied and she started sucking the area where Michael bit me. But before she got rid of all the venom. Michael got rid of her. I was screaming, mourning Sarah and cursing Michael.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. Sure my head hurts a bit, but other than that I was fine.

"Well, look at this; a semi-vampire." said Michael chuckling, signalling his gang of vampire mates to come from the shadows into the moonlight. I slowly and weakly got up from the ground.

"Oh great. It's Twilight all over again." I said sarcastically "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." and I flew into the night sky.

I was in the star-lit sky. I felt so strange. Normally, my heart would be thumping so hard I could hear it. But all I heard was the mid-air breeze rushing through my long brown hair. I landed on a tall sky scraper. Since I hadn't got used to landing quite yet, I twisted my ankle on impact with the ground, while twisting it I fell and scraped my hands and knees. Also I got all my clothes dirty because the floor was quite muddy. I managed to stand up and limped over to the edge of the building and just sat down and let my legs dangle over the cliff.

Chapter 1

Duck's PoV

We had just arrived back from losing to Mastermind. We were all soaked because of the freak rain storm. Everyone was depressed and was blaming me. I kept on trying to tell them that it wasn't my fault that Rev got in my way. But none of them bought it. Everyone went to their rooms while Ace and Lexi went into their shared room. Man, it is so disgusting ever since they started going out. Why don't they get a life. I went into my room.

It was about ten minutes later when I heard a creak coming from the roof. I looked outside my room to see if anyone else heard it.

"Huh, I wonder why Lexi didn't hear that" I thought. I went up to the roof where all the commotion was when I saw a teenage girl who looked like she was crying.

"HEY!" I shouted startling the girl, making her turn around slowly

"P-please don't hurt me. I don't want any trouble." said the girl, obviously shaken and scared. I decided to be gentle and I slowly made my way over to the shivering girl.

"Uh, hi. What are you doing up here?" I said, my hands behind my back, pressing the call button on my communicator, signalling everyone to come to my location.

"Well, I was flying, and I got tired so, I tried to land, but I didn't know how to land and I twisted my ankle so I could barely walk, so I thought I would just stay here on the roof for a while. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that someone lived here so..." she trailed off. By the time she finished, the rest of the team came through the door, eyes glowing brightly.

"Woah, woah! Hold it, don't fire, I repeat don't fire." I shouted waving my hands about ridiculously. Their eyes returned to normal

"Way to go Duck, first, you ruin the mission and then you call us out of bed for nothing." said a quite annoyed Tech.

"Sorry, but I though that she could be dangerous. I heard some noise from the roof, I came up to check it out and this girl was here" I said pointing to the girl in muddy and bloody clothing. Tech was looking at her and stopped when he saw the bite and twisted ankle on the mysterious teenager.

"You, come with me. Rev, set up the medical bay." instructed Tech

"Okay-it-will-be-ready-before-you-can-say-Halloween" said Rev running off to the lab.

Amy's PoV

I limped over to the door and followed the coyote to a lab of some kind with a bed in it.

"Sit down on the bed." said the coyote. I sat down, not wanting to get on his bad side. Because obviously a coyote can bite as well. He grabbed my arm and inspected my bite. "What did you do to yourself" he said not looking up from the wound.

"Um.. I uh... cut it on some... glass which was in a paper bin by accident" I lied, hoping he would buy it. "And the glass had some kind of venom on it because the science class broke a beaker with snake venom in it." I finished

"Hmm" he just said "So what's your name then?" he asked walking over to a medical cabinet.

"Oh, my name's Amy Phillips" I replied.

"You from around here?" he asked again putting a liquid in a syringe.

"Oh, no, not really. I'm from North Carollina." I said "Where are you from?"

"I'm from just outside of Acmetropolis. You and Rev are from the same place." he said chuckling. Then he went serious "Right this will sting for a while, but you will be able to walk on the ankle right away though." he said putting in the syringe. I didn't wince at all, not one bit. Probably because vampires don't fell little pain like needles.

"Huh, you're as hard as stone." he said when he threw away the needle. "Do you have a family or friends house you can go to for the night?"

"No, but I can most likely manage with a street corner or something though. It'll seem more like home that way." I said laughing. But I saw that the look on his face was concerning. "Anyway, thanks for the repairs. See ya around" I said getting off the table and jumping out the window and started floating in the air facing the window and waving goodbye. The look on his face was priceless.

I found an alleyway with a dim street light on the corner. So I settled down and fell asleep.

Chapter 2

I slept all through the day. I guess the venom took it out of me. I woke up with some guns firing.

"Oh what now?" I said to myself, quite annoyed. I ran using my super speed, making sure I didn't get caught to see the same people from last night fighting Mastermind, and apparently losing. I rushed to them to be stopped by a laugh that sounded like pure evil. I turned to see Mastermind to the left of me, about 5 meters away from me holding a gun to a female bunny's head

"What's up Melon-head?" I asked with a smirk. She frowned at that

"You just stay out the way and let the losers do what they do best; lose! Hahaha!" she shouted pushing the bunny's head closer to the gun. "And my name is Mastermind not melon-head."

"Lexi!" shouted a male bunny wanting to run to her. I knew that I could help, but if Michael saw me at all, he would hunt me down like the blood-hound he is.

"What the heck. I need a butt to kick today anyway." I said. Then I used my super speed, ran to Mastermind and easily took her down with one blow to the head with my super strength. The bunny collapsed. I knelt down beside her and helped her get up.

"Thank you." she whispered weakly

"No problem" I said handing her to the other bunny.

"How-did-you-do-that?-that-was-absolutely-amazing-I-mean-wow-wow-wow!" said the roadrunner, but he got cut off by the coyote shutting his beak

"He wants to know how you did that." said the coyote summing it up.

"Oh it's okay, I understood it all." I said smiling my white smile. "Um... there was a nuclear explosion in my dad's lab and I was right next to the source at the time it happened. So I've got super speed, flight and super strength." I lied "Do you want me to show you?" I asked

"Sure" said Slam in his gibberish **I will just say what Slam is actually saying so you know what he is saying. **I walked to the duck and threw him 20 feet in the air and then caught him. Then I ran to the tower and back in 3 seconds flat. I just stood there seeing their speechless faces. The male bunny was the first to regain his tongue.

"Would ya like to stay wid us for dinner? We kinda owe ya for savin' Lex here." he offered.

"Sure I'd love to." I said, taking his invitation "What are your names anyway? Here's Lexi, I'm guessing his is Duck?" pointing to the mallard "I'm not sure about the rest of you."

"I'm Ace Bunny, this is Lexi Bunny, that is Danger Duck, but you can just call him Duck, that is Slam Tasmanian, that's Tech E. Coyote, and that is Rev Runner." said Ace "You never told us your name?"

"Well Tech already knows it from last night but I'm Any Phillips." I said still smiling "So where are we going?" I asked

"Just follow us with your flying and you will soon find out." said Lexi.

"Um... okay" I said following them through the sky.

We reached the Acme-tower, and landed on the 124th floor.

"Wow, I knew that you guys stay here a lot, but you actually live here?" I asked them in disbelief.

"Yeah-we-do-we've-lived-here-for-almost-three-years-now.-That's-when-we-got-together-as-a-team-and-that's-when-we-started-battling-bad-guys." said Rev smiling at me. I smiled back

"What's wrong with you?" I thought to myself "You have to either fall for a vampire or not fall for anyone. You don't age any more. Stupid! And I'm not turning anyone here into a vampire." I shouted at myself. I carried on walking with them to the 125th floor. They showed me the lounge area, the kitchen, and the training room. We were in the training room.

"Eh, Amy, do ya wan' a trainin' session?" asked Ace

"Sure why not. I mean I haven'teally got used to my powers so, sorry if I hurt ya." I said getting into a kneel-fighting position. Ace started doing a back flip towards me, I easily dodged it. I jabbed him in the side of his torso then tripped him up and pinned him to the ground. "You could've at least tried" I said smiling, not out of breath.

"Wow! You've got some skill dere." he said, making me laugh. I helped him up from the ground

"Sorry if I hurt ya back then." I said

"Eh, it's okay." he replied. We reached the dining area where almost the whole team was.

"Hey, where's Tech and Rev?" I asked

"They're probably in the lab, working in some thingamajig" said Duck

"Shall I go and get them?" I offered

"Sure. You know where it is from last night don't you?" asked Lexi

"Yeah" I said leaving the room.

Chapter 3

In the lab...

"What do you think of that Amy girl? She seems like she's hiding something. Because there is no record of lab accidents in North Carolina" said Tech searching his computer.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to say anything just yet. I mean she knows you the most and she met you last night." said Rev defensively. I had reached the door and was about to knock when I heard them talking about me, and how suspicious I was.

"Oh I wish I could tell them. But it will put them in danger and they'll hate me for it" I thought. I went and knocked anyway. I heard someone shouting to come in. so I did

"Uh, the guys said to come and get you for dinner now." I said normally, like I didn't hear anything

"Race-ya-to-the-kitchen" said Rev, already running

"Oh you are on" I said running as well. I made it about two seconds after Rev "I would... of won if I... hadn't... got lost." I complained panting

"You-okay?" he asked me

"Yeah... running takes it... out of me more then normal" I said resting on my legs. "Alright I'm okay now. Let's not do that again for a while." I said now laughing. We walked over to the table. Shortly joined by Tech.

We had pizza, and I had a glass of water. Then Lexi cut herself handling a knife. I sudden urge to bite her accured. I was trying to restrain myself, but it was no use

"Sorry I need to get some air." I said running off to outside. I got outside "Come on, it was only a cut. Get over it" I said out loud

"Hey, you okay?" said a voice I turned and I saw Duck coming towards me. "You just ran off"

"Sorry, but I can't be anywhere near blood. Even a small drop will make me uneasy" I said

"Huh?" asked Duck slightly confused

"I cant stand blood because my dad used to work with it and one day the factory went out of control and I was inside." I lied "Blood got all over me and since then I've been scared of it. Please don't tell anyone"

"Fine. Only because I know how powerful you are." said Duck "You coming back inside now. The others are worried about you, especially Rev."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It's so obvious that he likes you. Why don't you give him a chance. I mean you're the only person outside his family who fully understands him."

"Well I guess it won't hurt to try." I said "Come on lets go inside. Race ya" I said smiling

"Hey that's no fair. You're as fast as Rev." said Duck running after me using his quantum quack. I still managed to beat him though.

"Hey-you-okay-there-Amy-you-just-ran-out-a-few-minutes-ago?" asked Rev concerned

"Yeah just got a little light headed for a minute. I'm fine now though" I lied. The rest of us just carried on eating. I still had a slight urge to bite Lexi, but the water got rid of most of the urge.

Chapter 4

"Amy, you got anywhere to stay? You said that you were gonna find a street corner to sleep on or something last night" said Tech

"Oh. No" I said

"Do you want to stay here?" asked Lexi

"If it's no bother, yes please." I said smiling

"We got Lexis old room if ya wan." offered Ace

"Thanks." I said "Could one of you show me where it is. I'm kinda tired" I said yawing

"I'll-take-ya" said Rev dragging me off

"Um night guys" I said before going through the door. We reached the old room.

"So-ya-know-you-can-use-the-shower-and-that-well-night" said Rev blushing. I noticed this, but chose to ignore it.

"Thanks, night" I said. I entered the room. There was a bed and a chest of draws. I entered the en suite, and immediately went to the mirror. I couldn't see my reflection. So I felt around my mouth to find a pair of fangs.

"Oh no" I said to myself starting to panic. I managed to just about pull my fangs back in so no one could see them. "That'll have to do." I said to myself. I got changed into some spare pyjamas that they left for me. And went to bed.

Chapter 5

I woke up to someone knocking on my door.

"It's open" I said getting out of bed. It was Lexi.

"Hey, breakfast is in 20 minutes." she said to me "I washed your clothes last night" handing them to me.

"Okay thanks" I said closing the door. I got into the shower. It was so refreshing. The water on my face. I got out. Dried myself and got changed into my clothes from yesterday and went to he lounge area.

"Come on you have to tell them sooner or later." I shouted to myself in my head "I choose later. No now. Later. Now. Later. Oh never mind. When it feels right." I entered the room when there was a beeping sound coming from the middle of the room.

"Stay by the door Amy." said Slam. A woman appeared in a rainbow beam.

"Loonatics, we have a problem. A teenager calling himself the lively dead is attacking Acmetropolis." she said showing a picture of the teenager. It was Michael

"Michael?!" I said coming to the middle of the room. "What does he want?"

"I don't know. And who are you?" asked the woman

Oh-that's-Amy-she's-a-friend-of-ours-and-I-think-that-she-would-be-a-great-asset-to-the-team-and-so-do-the-others" said Rev. I blushed a bit when everyone else agreed.

"Very well. Amy go along with the Loonatics and I will monitor how you get on with this mission" she said

"Thank you" I said.

"Zadavia, out" she said, and she vanished

"Come on, lets jet" said Ace. We all left the tower, me and Rev flying, and we reached a clearing in the town square.

Chapter 6

"Well well well. If it isn't little Amy and the Losertics" said Michael laughing evilly

"What do you want with me? Whatever you want leave the others out of this. It's between you and me." I said

"You-know-this-guy?" asked Rev, the others all looking at me.

"Please all I want is for you and me to be be together. And become one of us." he said, then bared his fangs

"In your lifetime you blood-hound. I have my eyes on someone else." I said looking at Rev. he smiled at me

"You-really-mean-that?" asked Rev

"Of course I do. Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" I said

"Ugh! That's horrible" said Michael. Using his super speed and strength he grabbed Rev and went back to where he stood. "So here's a little challenge for you. Sarah gave you a chance to stay human. So now you're only a semi. So her it is" he said rolling Rev's sleeve up. Rev tried to fight but couldn't

"Slam, hold me back" I shouted, knowing I was going to go for him. Thankfully Slam got the message and grabbed me along with Ace and Duck. Michael bit Rev's arm and Rev screamed in pain

"Either you become a vampire, or he does. Well then you can be together forever then. So make up you mind, you or him" he said, then he flew off. Leaving Rev on the ground rolling over on his back and shouting

Chapter 7

"Guys let me go. NOW!" I shouted. They let me go and I ran to Rev, kneeling down

"What did he mean you're a semi-vampire?" asked Duck

"If I drink someone's blood, I turn into a real vampire" I said grabbing Rev's arm rolling his sleeve up again. "Is he worth it?" I asked them

"Yes!" they all said

"Good enough for me. Here we go" I said then I started sucking his blood until it was clean, but I sucked a little too much. I pulled away realizing that I overdid it. "He's clean, but we have to take him to a hospital of something" I said picking him up.

"Take him to the tower." instructed Tech. I ran to the tower and into the lab. I placed him onto the bed just as the others arrived. I couldn't watch so I left leaving Tech to do his work.

Chapter 8

Tech came out of the lab seeing me asleep. He shook me slightly. And I woke up startled forgetting to hid my fangs. He just looked at me. I put my hands to my teeth, realized, and put them back in.

"Can I see him? I feel really bad this happened to him." I said.

"Only if you tell me the truth." he said

"Fine." I said. The others came over wanting to hear what happened "The same night I met you guys, I was with my boyfriend and my best friend Michael and Sarah." I started but I got cut off

"Wait a minute. You actually went out with that guy? Jeez" said Duck. I bared my fangs and hissed at him, making him hide behind Slam.

"I didn't know back then okay." I hissed eyes amber instead of blue, then I calmed down and continued talking "I went to break up with him, but he refused. Then he bit me. I'm not sure what happened next but I know that Michael killed Sarah, and that I was only half vampire because Sarah sucked some of the venom out, but not all of it so I wasn't fully transformed. I managed to get away from Michael but I landed on your tower. The next day I slept through most of it because transformation takes it out of you a lot. Then when Lexi cut herself, I had to get out because I didn't want to hurt anyone of you. Because I had the urge to bite her. Guess that didn't turn out so well huh?" I said

"So the whole lab accident was a cover up?" asked Tech

"Yeah" I said shamefully

"And the whole being afraid of blood was a cover up as well?" asked Duck

"Yeah." I said again "Can I see him now?"

"Sure. But make sure you lay the news on him gently about you being a vampire." said Tech walking out the way of the door. I pushed my fangs in and walked inside. There was Rev on the bed conscious.

"Hey Amy, what happened?" he asked me

"That depends, how much do you remember?" I replied

"Well,-I remember-that-Michael-guy-grabbing-my-and-then-biting-me-and-then-I-guess-I-just- blacked-out." he said

"Do you know why he bit you?" I asked

"No.-Why?" he asked

"Well, it's my fault you went through all of that pain because of my mistakes." I said looking down.

"What-do-you-mean?" he asked.

"I'll tell you, just, don't freak out." I said

"Yeah-sure-I-mean-it's-not-like-your-a-monsterous-vampire-or-anything-is-it-he-he-he" he said joking. But then stopped laughing when he saw the hurt look on my face. "Oh,-I'm-so-sorry."

"Just forget it. Maybe I might as well go with Michael." I said crying , baring my fangs and hissing when he came near me "Just stay away from me, you, you,heart-breaker." then I jumped out the window, and flew into the night.

Chapter 9

flying through the airpast the Acmetower _(I Miss You – Miley Cyrus playing)_

_You used to call me your angel._

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven._

_You'd hold me close in your arms._

_I loved the way you felt so strong._

I landed on a random rooftop still crying

Rev's PoV

_I never wanted you to leave._

_I wanted you to stay here holding me._

_I miss you. I miss your smile_

Both PoV

_And I'll still shed a tear._

_Every once in a while._

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go._

_And I need you to know._

_I miss you._

_Sha la la la la la_

_I miss you._

Amy's PoV

_You used to call me your dreamer._

_And now I'm living out my dream._

_Oh how I wish you could see._

_Everything that's happening to me_

_I'm thinking back on the past._

_It's true that time's flying by too fast_

Michael comes and takes me away without me struggling

Both PoV

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while._

_And even though it's different now._

_You're still here somehow._

_My heart won't let you go,_

_and I need you to know._

_I miss you._

_Sha la la la la la_

_I miss you_

Get hypnotised by Michael making me love him

Amy's PoV

_I know you're in a better place yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face oh,_

_I know you're where you need to be._

_Even if it's not here with me_

Both PoV

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while._

_And even though it's different now._

_You're still here somehow._

_My heart won't let you go,_

_and I need you to know._

_I miss you._

_Sha la la la la la_

_I miss you I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while._

_And even though it's different now._

_You're still here somehow._

_My heart won't let you go,_

_and I need you to know._

_I miss you._

_Sha la la la la la_

_I miss you_

Chapter 10 Rev's PoV

"Guys! I think Amy's in trouble" I said running to the living room

"Rev I told you not to get up until all the blood goes back to our head" said Tech

"I know that but, I felt something was wrong with her so I used my GPS navigation and she's in the abandoned cemetery. I mean I know she's a vampire and everything but that is no reason to go to the abandoned cemetery. She would of just gone to the normal one. We have to go find her" I said slowly so they would all understand me.

"Yer right der Rev. somtins up wit dat. Come on let's jet" said Ace

Chapter 11 Amy's PoV

I was walking around the cemetery when I heard the sound of jet packs.

"It's the Loonatics. I must warn Michael." I ran to Michael told him and he told me to hide in the shadows.

"Ah, if it isn't the Losertics." mocked Michael

"Aliright what have you done with Amy you monster." shouted a voice. Rev!

"Oh Amy" came Michael. I came out of my hiding place and put my arms around Michael

"No!" shouted Rev

"Oh yes. Amy has chosen me" said Michael

"Rev. there is still hope. Look at her eyes." said Lexi pointing to me. Rev noticed I had black scleras and iris'. So people could tell I was being mind controlled.

"Amy dear. Destroy those bad people." said Michael leaving

"Guys be careful not to hurt her." said Rev

"She's not who I'm worried about. She can regenerate just like me but quicker." said Tech saying what research he found on vampires. I went for Tech, scratching him, then Duck who ran as soon as I bared my fangs. Then I went for Rev, but something was holding me back. Like someone was holding my fist. Rev just stood there. One tear ran down his cheek. One ran down mine aswell.

"What are you waiting for? Finish him!" shouted Michael from behind. Suddenly my spare hand grabbed my other fist and tried to pull it away. I was shouting, screaming and worst of all I was hurting myself; biting, scratching, claw digging. Then my eyes turned to normal and I turned to see Rev. I ran to him hugging him, and then I kissed him. Everyone's mouth hang open. I literally started glowing. Blue aura bursting from me. I let go of him and stared into his eyes

"Guess I'm gonna have to get used to falling for a mortal, huh." I said

"And I'm gonna have to get used to someone who can drain me dry." Rev replied

"I'll try not to if you don't let me leave you again. Okay?" I asked

"You got it" he said

"No!" shouted an enraged Michael. "You were meant to destroy them, not fall for them!" he shouted. I was about to go for him when Rev held me back, eyes glowing.

"Together" he said. I nodded in approval. We took him down together and sent him to the Acmetropolis prision.

Chapter 12

So in the end everything turned out okay. I mean we had the usual fight now and then. I managed not to eat anyone. I've been living the vegetarian lifestyle; hunting small wildlike at night and eating normal food.

Ace proposed to Lexi and she said yes. Also Rev proposed to me and I said yes, so we had a double wedding. Zadavia let me join the team. And Tech found a medicine that will let me age as much as everyone else. So I can live with them and eventually die with them. But that is a whole differnet story altogether.


End file.
